I'm not here for your entertainment
by Sen Chizu
Summary: KandaxAllen, ils ne s'aiment pas, mais s'attirent inexorablement... One shot, et pas des drabbles comme prévu à la base.


**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de D. Gray Man ne sont pas à moi… Malheureusement u.u…

**Couple :** KandaxAllen n.n

**Note : **

Après les drabbles FMA, voici que je commence les drabbles D. Gray Man pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre chers lecteurs !

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont des drabbles : une série de one-shot que je ne souhaite pas séparer et que je regroupe donc dans une seule fic !

Voici donc le premier drabble :

**Drabble 1 :** « U and ur hand » de Pink

**x°x°x**

**Sen :** Yeah mon premier drabble D. Gray Man /fière d'elle/

**Aoko :** Encore une occasion d'assouvir tes fantasmes de yaoiste tu veux dire…

**Sen :** Ouais aussi n.n !

**Aoko :** Mon Dieu quelle perverse… Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux… Délivrez son âme damnée…

**Sen :** … AHAHAHA… Tu crois vraiment que Dieu a encore le courage de s'occuper de mon cas XD ?

**x°x°x**

_**Check it out**__**  
**__**Going out**__**  
**__**On the late night**__**  
**__**Looking tight**__**  
**__**Feeling nice**__**  
**__**It's a fuck fight**__**  
**__**I can tell**__**  
**__**I just know**__**  
**__**That it's going down**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**__**  
**__**At the bar six shots just beginning**__**  
**__**That's when dick head put his hands on me**__**  
**__**But you see**_

Soirée calme en perspective. Enfin, pour lui en tout cas. Pareille à toutes les autres, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il y avait de cela un certain nombre d'années, cela avait toujours été la même chose, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Bon, avec quelques péripéties par-ci et par-là, mais rien de bien méchant, rien qui ne l'ai vraiment intrigué jusqu'à changer le cours de la nuit pour lui. Et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aimait pas le changement. Après tout, tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a peu de chose que Kanda aime.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait des jours comme ça, comme pour vous et moi, où on se sent un peu patraque, un peu blasé de tout, envie de crier à la face de tout le monde parce que tout le monde est vraiment trop stupide… Oui bon d'accord, c'était le quotidien de Kanda. Kanda était toujours blasé, trouvé toujours quelque chose à redire, avait toujours envie d'en mettre une à la tête de Labi avec ses idées trop tordues et sa foutue manie de l'appeler par son prénom, de Komui avec ses robots qui dégénéraient mais qu'il persistait à reconstruire (il avait cru mourir le jour où Komurin I s'était jeté sauvagement sur lui… Paix à l'âme de ce robot qui repose maintenant à la décharge) et… De lui…

…

Oui, donc nous disions donc, il y a des jours comme ça, même si ces jours-là sont plus souvent propres à Kanda qu'à nous, pauvres mortels, qui préférons nous amuser que de tirer la tronche ! Où nous n'avons qu'une envie, qu'un seul désir au fond de nous, nous serions prêts à n'importe quoi pour le réaliser, oui, vous entendez bien, n'importe quoi (comme manger le cœur de notre prof d'anglais par exemple… huhuhu) pour y arriver… Ce but est simple : dormir, pieuter dans son lit, aller voleter joyeusement au pays des rêves… J'avoue qu'on a du mal à imaginer notre japonais préféré voleter joyeusement parmi les lutins de ses songes, mais il n'empêche qu'il aimerait bien lui aussi !

Pourtant, la plupart de ses soirées, il les passait **là**.

Là, c'était tout simplement la cantine du QG, qui se transformait en une sorte de bar, discothèque, boîte de nuit, la nuit. Komui y avait spécialement veillé (on se demande bien pourquoi…), donnant comme seule explication, mais qui avait été claire et compréhensive pour tous, que les exorcistes qui rentraient de mission avaient besoin de se reposer et de prendre du bon temps, s'amuser autant qu'ils le voulaient puisqu'on ne savait pas de quoi demain était fait. Cette déclaration avait été acclamé à grands cris et applaudissements, certains avaient même jeté leur chapeau.

C'est ainsi que Kanda se retrouvait généralement, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ou qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas dormir, à boire un ou deux verres de saké. Voir plus. Beaucoup plus. Heureusement pour lui, il gardait toujours un grand self-contrôle, cela n'aurait pas été digne de lui sinon. Et plutôt mourir que de se laisser avoir par ses tentations et finir la nuit dans un lit… Pas seul… Et puis, s'il n'avait pas de mission le lendemain, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Oui, je vous le demande bien, pourquoi ? _****_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**__**  
**__**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**__**  
**__**Just stop and take a second**__**  
**__**I was fine before you walked into my life**__**  
**__**Cause you know it's over**__**  
**__**Before it began**__**  
**__**Keep your drink just give me the money**__**  
**__**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Vraiment sympathique, oui vraiment. Comment avait-il pu avoir des doutes sur cet endroit ? C'était le paradis sur Terre ! Bon, il est vrai que le petit sourire en coin de Labi quand il lui avait proposé de l'y accompagner avait fait naître quelques doutes en lui. Après tout, quiconque connaissait le roux savait qu'il ne distribuait jamais des invitations par hasard… Et Allen plus que les autres puisqu'ils étaient amis. Il avait d'abord commencé par refuser, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois où son maître allait dans ce genre d'endroit… Et quand c'était lui qui devait le traîner jusqu'à son lit, quand il ne se trouvait pas une compagne pour la nuit…

Mais le roux était assez persuasif… Très persuasif même…

« Allez ! Allen-kun ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu as _peur_ d'entrer dans un bar ? Toi, le grand destructeurs du temps ! »

Il avait éclaté de rire tout en accompagnant la phrase par une grande claque dans le dos, comme si c'était une évidence. Allen, nullement inquiet, avait eu un rire similaire.

« Pas du tout ! Je ne tiens pas à finir ma nuit aux toilettes c'est tout ! »

Silence… Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs haussa un sourcil devant la mine de son ami qui le fixait à présent avec un œil rond comme une soucoupe.

« Quoi ? »

« … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« AHAHAHAHA J'Y CROIS PAAAAAS ! »

« MAIS QUOIIIIII ? »

Le roux riait tellement qu'il en pleurait, s'appuyant sur Allen et tentant d'essuyer ses larmes avec sa main gauche. Il reprit son souffle au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent interminables à l'autre.

« Me dit pas que t'as jamais eu une cuite ? Je te croirai pas ! »

« Ben… »

Le regard amusé de Labi le fit rougir.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! »

« Ah tu me rassures ! Je comprends donc que tu viendras ? »

« Si je veux, Labi, SI JE VEUX… »

L'autre soupira en fermant les yeux.

« T'es pas drôle ! Je te croyais plus ouvert que ça Allen-kun ! Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te décider à venir avec moi et te faire grandir un peu ! »

Allen fronça les sourcils, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir lesquels ? »

L'œil de Labi se posa sur lui. Il se sentit beaucoup moins impétueux tout d'un coup. Surtout avec le petit sourire qui ne faisait que s'agrandir sur le visage du roux.

« Dis donc… Je trouve que t'es vachement proche de Lenalee ces temps-ci… Très proche même… »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ra… »

« Ce serait vraiment dommage que Komui se fasse des idées, non ? »

« … Labi… »

« En parlant de lui, tu savais qu'il était en train de fabriquer un robot ? Un nouveau robot ? Et encore un Komurin ? Komurin III en fait… Avec une fonction spéciale dedans… »

Allen commençait à se sentir inquiet. Sérieusement inquiet… Il voulait se convaincre que l'autre bluffait pour qu'il le suive dans ce satané bar, mais… Avec Komui, tout était possible…

« A… Ah ? »

« Oh que oui… Pour ceux dont il se méfie… Ceux qui s'approchent de moins de un mètre de Lenalee par exemple ! »

« La… Labi… Tu me fais marcher, hein ? »

« Et ces derniers temps vu que tu es tout le temps avec elle, je me demandais…. Après c'est tout, c'est son grand frère… Ce serait que je le tienne au courant des prétendants de sa sœur… »

« Tu … Tu vas pas… »

« A moins bien sûr, que j'oublie cette information, ce qui est à peu près impossible car je suis le futur bookman, ne l'oublie pas, je risque fortement d'aller lui dire, mais… »

« … Mais ? »

« Il y a un moyen de me faire oublier mon petit Allen… »

« Vraiment ? »

La voix du plus jeune n'était plus qu'un couinement suraigu.

« Et oui… Me faire boire un petit coup… Dans un bar… En me surveillant pour être bien sûr que j'oublie tout… »

Et c'est ainsi que, bien malgré lui, Allen se vit entraîner dans cet endroit où il régnait une chaleur insupportable, empli de bruit et de lumières de couleur, des corps se dandinant sur la piste de danse, d'autres buvant un coup, ou encore d'autres enlacés dans un coin en tentant de se faire distrait. Il avait eu du mal à réaliser en entrant que c'était bien la cantine dans laquelle il prenait trois repas par jour durant toute la semaine. Les tables étaient poussées sur tout le côté gauche de la salle, laissant l'autre libre pour les danseurs. L'habituel lieu où on se faisait servir ses plats était aménagé en bar, servant des boissons de toute sorte, avec bien sûr, de l'alcool en tout genre…

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était là maintenant, et à vrai dire, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi son ami jusqu'ici. Il ne regrettait plus du tout… Il avait autre chose à penser. Penser à la bouteille dans sa main et au goulot dans sa bouche par exemple ! Les sourcils froncés, suant à grosses gouttes, il se forçait à faire descendre le breuvage au fond de son gosier. Au début, ça avait coulé comme du petit lait, mais maintenant… Il avait un peu de mal le petit ! Il finit par détacher la bouteille de sa bouche pour reprendre sa respiration bruyamment, applaudis par tout ceux assis à la même table que lui.

« Bravo mon petit gars, ça c'était une décente ! »

Il esquissa un sourire victorieux et brandit l'alcool comme un trophée.

« Trois minutes non-stop, qui dit mieux ? » (1)

De grands rires éclatèrent autour de lui, tandis qu'on lui donnait des coups et des tapes amicales sur les épaules. Riant à son tour, il ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir tout à coup Labi à côté de lui, sa joue appuyée contre la sienne et son bras autour de son cou.

« Regarde qui y'a plus loin Allen-kun ! Tu vas être étonné… »

L'œil argenté suivit la trajectoire que lui indiquait le doigt de l'autre et son regard tomba sur une silhouette assise au bar. Il ne voyait la personne que de dos, mais rien que la queue de cheval suffit à le renseigner sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Pris de court, il en avala de travers.

« C'est mon petit Yûûûû ! »

Labi ne semblait même pas étonné de le voir ! Alors que lui… S'il avait eu à réfléchir, Kanda aurait été la dernière personne qu'il aurait classé adepte des alcools et autres boissons de ce genre ! Que faisait-il là ? Pour lui, la vie de Kanda se résumait à l'équivalent de celle d'un moine… Mission, manger, dormir… Alors que diable faisait-il donc là ?

« Tu vas pas lui dire bonjour ? »

Allen se renfrogna, et but une autre gorgée, haussant les épaules dédaigneusement, les joues légèrement rougies par la boisson.

« Bah ! Pourquoi j'irais ? Il va m'accueillir à coup de Mugen ! »

« Tu aurais la trouille Allen-kun ? Je ne savais pas que son sabre t'empêchait de l'approcher ! »

« N'importe quoi Labi ! Si tu crois que je vais fuir devant un bout de métal ! »

« Alors, prouve-le ! »

Malheur, il avait crié ces deux derniers mots… Repris aussitôt par les autres saoulards qui ne furent pas longs à scander :

« Prouve-le ! Prouve-le ! Prouve-le ! »

Il rougit un peu plus face au cruel dilemme qui s'imposait à lui… Y aller… Ou pas ? Pouvait-il se permettre de perdre sa dignité face à eux ? Face à _lui_ ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : non. Inspirant un grand coup, il avala une dernière lampée de sa bouteille pour se donner du courage avant de la confier au premier venu qui daigna l'attraper. Puis, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se dégagea de la masse attroupée autour de la table. Il ne perdrait pas sa dignité. Pas face à lui.

Jamais. __

_**Midnight**__**  
**__**I'm drunk**__**  
**__**I don't give a fuck**__**  
**__**Wanna dance**__**  
**__**By myself**__**  
**__**Guess you're outta luck**__**  
**__**Don't touch**__**  
**__**Back up**__**  
**__**I'm not the one**__**  
**__**Bu-bye**__**  
**__**Listen up it's just not happening**__**  
**__**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**__**  
**__**Just let me have my fun tonight**__**  
**__**I**_

Troisième verre de saké. Ou cinquième. Il allait tenir, il allait tenir ! Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de son record… Il devait être assez énorme maintenant qu'il y repensait, mais qu'importe ! C'était à lui d'en décider ! Et ça y est, il commençait à penser comme un saoul… Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il se disait à chaque fois de ne pas revenir le lendemain, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Quel faible il était de se laisser emporter par ses misérables instincts… Il jura encore une fois de ne plus toucher à un verre de saké de sa vie et en recommanda aussitôt un autre ! Le dernier, promis !

Il régnait un chahut comme il en avait rarement vu ici, et pourtant il venait depuis longtemps, hein ! Ce vacarme ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : une nouvelle recrue, et qui apparemment remplissait parfaitement tous les critères le bougre ! Un de plus dans le QG qui allait finir ses nuits aux toilettes, à rendre ses tripes comme tant d'autres… Ou dans le lit, au choix. Kanda eut un petit reniflement de mépris pour lui. Partager son lit ? Jamais ! Oh grand jamais ! Il avait de la fierté, lui ! Se dit-il tout en vidant cul sec son verre pour le reposer avec mauvaise humeur. Un toussotement se fit soudain entendre derrière lui. Impassible, il l'ignora, ceux qui l'ayant accosté lors de ses nuits solitaires avaient vite compris qu'il était inutile d'insister avec lui et qu'il n'était pas là pour se payer une partie de jambes en l'air. Si l'autre abruti derrière lui continuait son ménage, il se prendrait un joli coup de Mugen sur son pantalon… Une technique efficace qui réduirait l'habit et ce qu'il y avait en dessous en bouillie… Plus d'un avait renoncé grâce à ça.

Pourtant, il continuait, le crétin ! Le brun fronça les sourcils… Le découper maintenant… Ou pas ? Finalement, le bruit cessa, ce n'était plus la peine. Soulagé, il s'offrit un autre verre. Il ne remarqua même pas celui qui s'installa à côté de lui, se hissant péniblement sur la haut tabouret.

« Eh Kanda ! »

La main tenant le petit verre stoppa son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche et il fit un magnifique arrêt sur image. Cette voix… Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Lentement son visage se tourna vers celui de l'autre qui continuait de le toiser, la chemise entrouverte, l'habituel ruban rouge noué au col n'étant plus qu'un souvenir… La couleur de ses joues renseigna le japonais sur son état intérieur. Alors c'était lui, le petit nouveau… Pas étonnant… Encore un coup de Labi, il l'aurait parié, le roux aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'embêter, et il avait trouvé ce n'importe quoi en plus… Rah…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kanda ? »

Et il avait de ces questions en plus… Il leva ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre vers lui tout en buvant lentement son verre. Il vit l'autre déglutir et détourner les yeux. Ca l'amusa.

« Ca se voit, non ? Allez, fous-moi la paix pousse de soja ! »

« Oh Yû, sois pas trop dur avec lui, c'est son premier soir ici ! »

Il l'aurait parié… Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'un sans l'autre… Quitte à devoir se taper un crétin, il ne pouvait pas échapper à un autre crétin, le pire des deux crétins en fait. Limite, il aurait préféré rester avec Allen qui n'avait pas des idées tordus à longueur de journée comme de nuit lui.

« Tiens Allen-kun ! Bois ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Labi venait de commander un verre et le tendait à présent au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui apparemment était impatient à l'idée de se faire empoisonner par un coup machiavélique de l'autre. Kanda haussa un sourcil en fixant longuement le verre… Puis jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui, tranquille et souriant, le soutint en conservant son éternel sourire, le mettant au défi de protester. Allen, absent de ce manége, vida le récipient d'un coup, et, satisfait de son audace, le reposa.

« Drôle de goût ! C'est quoi ? »

« Spécialité du chef ! »

Le jeune homme au bandeau de pirate sauta prestement de son tabouret et les salua de la main.

« J'vous laisse les gars ! J'suis crevé ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent donc abandonnés… Enfin, pas tellement puisqu'ils étaient deux, mais vu l'amour immense qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre c'était presque être abandonnés… Se jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, ils burent chacun de leur côté dans le plus grand des silences, si ce n'avait été le bruit de fond de ceux qui faisaient la fête. Un bruit les tira de leur torpeur. Un bruit venant du côté d'Allen plus précisément. Le bruit de quelqu'un se blottissant contre quelqu'un d'autre. Plus rouge que jamais, le plus jeune tentait de se détacher d'une blonde qui venait de se coller contre lui, en quête de chaleur masculine de toute évidence.

« Non, non ! Vraiment, désolé, mais je… »

La créature femelle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, vexée d'être ainsi repoussé. Kanda eut un ricanement.

« Eh ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers lui, mi furieux de le voir se moquer de lui ouvertement, mi étonné de le voir avoir un semblant de rire. Kanda ne riait jamais, c'était bien connu. Celui-ci cessa d'ailleurs presque immédiatement pour le regarder.

« Tu n'aurais jamais connu les bras d'une femme, pousse de soja ? Tu es encore plus petit que je pensais ! »

Il grogna, ses joues prenant une teinte de plus en plus cramoisie, et tenta de le repousser d'une tape molle, digne de quelqu'un qui venait de bien se bourrer la tronche, ce qui évidemment se révéla sans succés.

« La ferme, Kanda ! »

Sans peine, l'autre écarta son bras aussi facilement que s'il avait enlevé une mouche sur son chemin. Saoul en plus d'être en colère, ce qui augmentait considérablement celle-ci (dangereuse combinaison !) Allen tenta un coup plus fort. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas atteindre, même rempli à ras bord de saké, il avait acquis suffisamment d'habitude dans la boisson pour conserver tous ses réflexes. Habile, il saisit son poignet dans sa main, le tenant fermement. Il se surprit à penser que l'autre avait eu le même geste envers lui lors de leur première confrontation en ces lieux. Il le contempla, essayant de dégager sa main rouge sang, d'un air blasé, voir même ennuyé. Ce type avait beau être très fort, quand il était bourré, il ne valait plus rien.

Kanda eut tort de relâcher sa vigilance. Bon, soyons francs, même si son état ne vous semble pas si critique que ça par rapport à celui aux cheveux blancs, il l'avait malgré tout vachement un peu beaucoup relâché… Mais trop de concentration sur Allen causa sa perte.

En effet, il ne fit pas attention au groupe de gens qui, braillant des chansons païennes, passa derrière lui, encore plus mal en point qu'eux deux. Il ne fit pas attention au membre de ce groupe qui tenait la bouteille. Il ne sentit que trop tard l'objet cogner contre son dos et le faire basculer en avant.

Après un gros bruit de tabouret se battant en duel pour finalement choir sur le sol, bruit qui passa inaperçu au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait déjà, nos deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent donc glorieusement par terre, comme nous nous y attentions tous ! (2)

Et, miracle des miracles, Kanda n'avait pas lâché sa main, en même temps il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour se rattraper dans sa chute, hein ! Il ne fut donc pas surpris, en se redressant un peu, de sentir toujours le poignet de l'autre entre ses doigts. Cela le gêna beaucoup plus quand il se rendit qu'il était allongé de tout son long, et qu'en plus cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'autre… Vu ses yeux fermés, ses joues d'une belle couleur, sa respiration saccadé, et…

Non, c'était son genou qu'il sentait là, n'est-ce pas ?

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**__**  
**__**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**__**  
**__**Just stop and take a second**__**  
**__**I was fine before you walked into my life**__**  
**__**Cause you know it's over**__**  
**__**Before it began**__**  
**__**Keep your drink just give me the money**__**  
**__**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Oh mon Dieu… C'était pas Dieu possible… Comment pouvait-il laisser une telle chose se produire, n'as-tu aucun cœur mon Père ? Comment peux-tu même laisser une telle personne exister… Et.. Oh Seigneur ! P… Pourquoi moi ?

Voilà ce qui trottait à présent dans la tête de notre pauvre Allen… Le mot « froid » n'avait plus aucun signification pour lui, la chaleur était telle qu'il perdait tous ses sens, toute la musique résonnait trop fort dans ses pauvres oreilles, tout était trop chaud pour lui, le sol sur son dos, ses vêtements contre sa peau… Et… Lui…

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait pas réciter « Notre Père » ce matin c'est ça ? Il avait volé dans la cuisine ? Mais c'est parce qu'il avait faim, bordel ! Il avait mal accompli sa dernière mission ? Il n'aurait pas dû suivre Labi dans cet endroit de débauche et d'alcool ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il maudirait toute sa vie le jour où il avait osé poser un pied en ces lieux… Et un autre jour aussi… Le jour où… Ah ! Ah non ! Pas cette pression sur son corps ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lui dire de s'éloigner ?

Les yeux gris se levèrent vers ceux noirs comme la nuit qui les engloutissait peu à peu, plongeant dedans, s'y noyant, dans cet océan d'encre… Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas… Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais pas moi ! Pourquoi…

Le jour où il l'avait rencontré…

Je ne l'aime pas pourtant ! Je vous jure que je ne l'aime pas !

Et c'était vrai, c'était ça le pire. Le pire dans toute cette histoire de fou… Il ne l'aimait pas, et il savait que lui non plus, il ne l'aimait pas… Il _devait_ ne pas l'aimer… N'est-ce pas ? Dès le premier jour, cela avait commencé en duel entre eux… L'un contre l'autre… Même physiquement, ils s'opposaient parfaitement, lui grand, l'autre petit, lui dans toute sa noirceur jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, l'autre blanc comme la lune… Alors… Qu'est-ce que le destin avait donc manigancé pour eux ?

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il à le fixer comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Il ne pouvait que se répéter qu'il ne l'aimait pas… C'est vrai ça ! Avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Labi, ou avec Lenalee… Ils se haïssaient cordialement, il n'y avait jamais eu une seule parole amicale entre eux. Ca n'avait été que coups, insultes et réprimandes à longueur de journée. Il ne possédait rien qui ne pouvait l'attirer… Rien, strictement rien, même pas un brin… Il avait des choses que lui n'avait pas et n'aurait certainement jamais…

Des qualités qu'il n'avait pas…

Des défauts qu'il n'avait pas…

Et…

C'était très bien comme ça…

La pression sur son bas-ventre se fit soudain plus forte, il pesait lourd le bougre ! Le plus petit retint un gémissement et ferma fortement les yeux. Les joues plus rouges que jamais, il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans son corps… Il ne manquait plus que l'allumette et… Tout serait fini…

Une douce caresse sur son cou le fit sursauter, rouvrant brusquement les yeux, il les baissa vers une longue mèche noire comme l'ébène qui lui chatouillait la peau… Ils clignèrent et remontèrent jusqu'au propriétaire de ladite mèche… Qui lui, continuait de le fixer… C'était quoi ce regard ? Eh, Kanda, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi sinon…

Sinon on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière…

Ils s'affrontaient du regard. Autour d'eux, la musique s'était évanouie, comme si le monde avait décidé de devenir silencieux pour eux seuls, la lune avait stoppé sa course dans le ciel et les observaient de son œil cyclope, attendant la suite des évènements, frémissante d'impatience… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces deux-là, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux ? Qu'attendaient-ils ?

Lentement, comme s'il craignait de se briser d'un instant à l'autre, le plus jeune écarta la mèche fautive. Dans cet instant de silence, partagé entre envie et souffrance, il comprit.

Juste pour cette nuit… _****__**Break break**__**  
**__**Break it down**_

Oh que oui, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais s'aimer, ni devenir amis comme Allen l'était avec les autres. Allen allait vers les autres naturellement, leur serrer la main sans hésitation, leur souriait. Mais pas lui. Lui, il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Lui, il fallait qu'il se montre froid et dur pour se faire respecter.

Allen avait une chaleur intérieure que lui ne posséderait jamais.

Tout comme Allen n'aurait jamais la froideur qu'il pouvait témoigner tant de fois envers les autres.

Tous les deux le savaient. Noyé dans la neige de ses yeux, il le comprenait parfaitement, devinant que le même sentiment habitait pousse de soja, qui semblait totalement captivé par lui.

Oh oui… Ils ne s'aimaient…

Mais ils s'attiraient…

Ces choses que l'un ne pouvait obtenir et que l'autre possédait…

Attirés par l'inconnu…

L'inconnu de ce qui n'était pas dans leur nature.

Voilà comment ils étaient…

Un doux frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son être lorsque les doigts fins du garçon remirent en place sa mèche derrière son oreille. Ils étaient prêts. Beaucoup trop prêts. Kanda se souvint qu'il était au-dessus, que c'était donc à lui de se retirer. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de bouger ? Rien ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses membres étaient paralysés ?

« Juste pour cette nuit… »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire lorsque la main d'Allen, profitant de la remise en place de ses cheveux, allait se fourrer contre sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, encore et encore ? Pourquoi fermait-il les yeux, appréhendant le moment critique ? Il aurait pu se reculer, l'autre était saoul et sans force, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais Kanda ne pouvait pas.

Car Kanda n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi. Et l'inconnu, c'était un défi à relever.

Leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer, invitation silencieuse, tentatrice. La main appuya plus fort et il se retrouva plaqué contre lui. Un gémissement sourd leur échappa, le premier d'une longue série. Avec violence, le poing du brun s'abattit à côté du visage de l'autre tandis qu'il se faisait un devoir de s'emparer de sa bouche furieusement, cédant à l'envie irrésistible qui le terrassait depuis un long moment. Il sentit la main d'Allen passer de son cou à son dos, les doigts s'enhardissant, appréciant les contours du tissu de sa chemise autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis son corps, se souleva, se faisant plus audacieux, il s'arqua, épousant le sien, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

Cependant, le plus vieux le retint au sol, le repoussant de son corps, clouant son dos au parquet sans lui laisser la moindre liberté de mouvement. C'était son défi, et pousse de soja n'aurait son mot à dire que lorsqu'il l'aurait supplié. Prenant un malin plaisir à le faire languir, il ne quittait jamais son visage, après les lèvres ce fut la langue. La main dont il retenait le poignet se mit à le griffer de ses ongles noires tandis que, dévoilant les sentiments qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser paraître, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs lui rendait autant qu'il pouvait ses caresses par la même violence.

Sans un mot, Kanda se redressa légèrement, jaugeant sa victime du regard tout en se léchant les lèvres, appréciant la saveur de ce qu'il venait de dévorer. Puis, toujours silencieux, il se mit debout, ne lui tendant même pas la main car, tenant toujours son poignet, il l'attira contre lui, le relevant par la même occasion. Il ne le lâcha pas, et, sans rien ajouter et le traînant à sa suite, quitta la salle. _****_

_**In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks**__**  
**__**To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**__**  
**__**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**__**  
**__**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**__**  
**__**You know who you are**__**  
**__**High fivin, talkin , but you're going home alone arentcha?**_

La porte claqua, deux corps se plaquèrent contre elle, la repoussant totalement. Le plus grand consentit enfin à lâcher l'autre. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, ses deux mains se levèrent dans un même mouvement, agrippèrent l'autre par le col de sa chemise pour amener son visage contre le sien, reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec une volonté farouche. Le ballet recommença, plus bruyant, plus bestial que jamais. Pressées, les doigts allèrent jusqu'à la chemise rapidement. Pour le repousser. Les sourcils froncés, à bout de souffle, il soutenait son regard.

« Serait-ce tout ce que tu sais faire, pousse de soja ? »

Lentement, le brun se détacha du garçon aux cheveux blancs, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Habiles et patients, contrairement à ce que la situation aurait pu laisser présager, ses doigts vinrent défaire sans difficulté les boutons de sa chemise, un par un. Le tissu glissa sur la peau blanche pour atterrir avec légèreté au sol, sans le moindre bruit. Sur sa lancée, l'élastique qui attachait les longs cheveux noirs vint rejoindre la chemise parterre. Les yeux noirs et insondables clignèrent.

« Allez… Tu en as envie, non ? »

Un sourire aussi indescriptible que les yeux s'afficha sur le visage de Kanda.

« Ou alors tu n'oses pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un grognement furieux et un gamin qui se jeta dans ses bras pour le propulser sur le lit où il tomba de tout son long, un poids sur le ventre.

Allen se redressa à peine, ne prenant même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au plus vieux ou de lui laisser reprendre sa respiration, il alla mordiller sans douceur son cou, ne prêtant que peu attention aux bruits de gorge que celui émit. Gémissant lui-même sous la pression de tout son corps, il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le torse de celui qu'il surplombait. Indifférent aux mains qui avaient saisi sa chemise pour mieux la déchirer, il procéda à la même torture infligée au cou sur les tétons du jeune homme. Celui-ci se cambra sous la morsure, un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait mis son cerveau sur off. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, hormis ce corps qu'il aurait voulu dévorer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'envie qui le tiraillait soit satisfaite une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cette envie ne serait jamais satisfaite, aussi loin qu'il vivrait. Retenant un gémissement de douleur sous cette douloureuse constatation, il reprit son œuvre de plus belle. Léchant le torse tant tentateur, le mordant, ne se lassant jamais de la douceur de sa peau, il atteint le pantalon rapidement, sans sentir les lambeaux de son propre vêtement qui tombaient autour d'eux.

Il ne sentit que trop tard une secousse plus forte que les autres sur le lit qui grinçait tout ce qu'il pouvait. En une seconde à peine, il se retrouva collé aux draps qui effleuraient délicieusement sa peau. Le souffle court, il se rendit compte à quel point son corps était tiraillé par d'innombrables feux brûlants qui ne demandaient qu'à être attisés. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire l'amour pouvait faire autant de mal et tout autant de bien. Dans un gémissement qui allait plus faire le cri il tenta de reprendre sa place de dominant. C'était sans compter la personne assise sur lui.

Sa tête se renversa en arrière dans un son muet. Son torse se soulevait à présent à un rythme totalement irrégulier, hors de toute logique charnelle. La sensibilité de sa peau avait été multipliée par mille. Le contact de la main de l'autre augmenta ce pourcentage. Tremblant à n'en plus finir de plaisir, il la sentait caresser chaque parcelle de son corps… Jusqu'en bas…

Elle défit avec assurance la braguette de son pantalon, qui allait rejoindre le reste au sol sans plus attendre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du temps que Kanda mis à retirer le sien. Une mince barrière de tissu protégeait à présent leurs intimités. Au regard qu'ils se lancèrent, ils comprirent que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette dernière disparaisse… Définitivement.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, leurs corps retrouvèrent le contact l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant s'en passer. Le tissu des deux vêtements se touchèrent et ils gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Sans s'en oser l'avouer, leur attention descendait plus bas elle aussi, toujours plus bas… Jusqu'au point culminant… Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris inassouvis. Les caleçons partirent à leur tour.

Sur le mur, une ombre releva les jambes de l'autre et se fondit en elle, n'en formant plus qu'une unique. Toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient désirées chez l'autre, ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Plus aucune jalousie ne les habitait. Que peut-on jalouser à soi-même, lorsque l'on forme un être unique.

Et dans la nuit, un cri d'extase s'éleva, douleur et plaisir mélangé en une incroyable apothéose. Puis retomba… Les étoiles se remirent à briller et la lune reprit sa course incessante. Le monde avait retenu son souffle un instant. Un instant qui n'avait été qu'à eux. _****_

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**__**  
**__**No**__**  
**__**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**__**  
**__**Just stop and take a second**__**  
**__**Just stop and take a second**__**  
**__**I was fine before you walked into my life**__**  
**__**Cause you know it's over**__**  
**__**Know it's over**__**  
**__**Before it began**__**  
**__**Keep your drink just give me the money**__**  
**__**It's just you and your hand tonight**__**  
**__**It's just you and your hand**_

Cela faisait quelques heures que le soleil s'était levé sur le QG. La petite fête du soir avait été oubliée dans toutes les mémoires… Enfin presque ! Sitôt levés, sitôt assaillis par le boulot, le personnel n'avait pas eu le temps de se préoccuper des émotions de la veille, et puis après tout, saouls comme il l'avait, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations comme d'habitude, rien ne laissait présager ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, entre deux exorcistes pourtant réputés pour se détester cordialement.

Assis à sa place habituel dans la cantine, Allen dévorait un petit déjeuné composé d'une centaine de plats différents. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son regard se posa sur un Labi joyeux, pas le moins du monde gueule de bois, aussi frais et dispo que n'importe quel jour. Il lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

« Bonjour Allen-kun ! Bien dormi ? »

A l'évocation du verbe « dormir », le plus jeune sentit ses joues rougir. Des souvenirs grimpèrent dans sa mémoire à vitesse grand V.

« Oui… Très bien… »

Une tape dans son dos le fit sursauter et faillit le faire se retrouver la tête première dans son assiette de tarte à l'oignon.

« Ah tu me rassures ! J'ai cru que t'allais avoir la tête dans le pâté pour ta première nuit mais apparemment tu digères ça très bien ! »

Sa… Première nuit ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas qu'il savait que… J'étais vierge… Les joues du garçon aux cheveux blancs s'enflammèrent. Non, non… Il devait arrêter de voir des sous entendus partout, c'était mauvais pour sa santé. Essayant de prendre un air naturel, il enfourna la dernière bouchée de tarte dans sa bouche.

« Et bien non comme tu le vois, je survis ! »

Le roux éclata de rire.

« Tu as de la chance de bien tenir l'alcool Allen-kun alors ! Moi, je serais incapable de dire combien de verres j'ai bu ! »

Allen le fixa longuement… Alors c'était vrai… Labi ne se souviendrait jamais que c'était lui qui l'avait traîné dans cet endroit sous peine d'aller raconter n'importe quoi à Komui qui pourrait menacer la survie de son espèce… Il soupira, puis haussa les épaules, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi en fin de compte. Terminant son petit déjeuné tout en discutant avec son ami, il alla ranger son plateau entièrement vide avec les autres.

Labi toujours sur les talons, bavardant comme à leur habitude, ils avançaient vers sa chambre. Par chance, ils n'avaient aucune mission sur le dos, et avaient ainsi décidé d'un commun accord d'aller faire une partie d'échecs ou une bonne partie de cartes. Les pas d'Allen stoppèrent lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière au loin qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Avalant sa salive, il se força à continuer sa route, maîtrisant la rougeur de ses joues.

Kanda et Allen se croisèrent. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole. Et attendirent d'être suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre pour risquer un coup d'œil à l'autre, sous le regard amusé de Labi.

« Tu as oublié que j'étais le futur bookman Allen-kun… Un bookman se souvient de tout, quelle que ce soit les circonstances ! »

Sur cette joyeuse pensée, Labi suivit Allen dans sa chambre. _****_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**__**  
**__**No no no**__**  
**__**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**__**  
**__**Just stop and take a second**__**  
**__**Just take a second**__**  
**__**I was fine before you walked into my life**__**  
**__**Cause you know it's over**__**  
**__**Before it began**__**  
**__**Keep your drink just give me the money**__**  
**__**It's just you and your hand tonight**__**  
**_

**x°x°x**

**Sen : **Et voilà ! Mon premier KandaxAllen ! J'en suis très fière n.n !

**Aoko : **Et moi encore plus désespérée… /retourne prier/

**Sen : **… /court après Aoko/ Neeeeh Aoko-chaaaan ! Tu peux pas être catholique t'es japonaise XDD

**Aoko : **Va te faire cuire un œuf ! La liberté d'expression ça existe /cours pour lui échapper/ J'adhérerais à autant de religions qu'il le faudra si ça peut délivrer ton âme damnée !

**Sen : **Et après c'est moi la folle… u.u No comment hein !


End file.
